


Tugs Of Love

by RaineKeo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineKeo/pseuds/RaineKeo
Summary: Angel is corner by not just one demon or two?Disclaimer- I do not own any characters, setting, etc. belonging to Vivienne Medrano (AKA Vivziepop) and her upcoming show Hazbin Hotel.





	Tugs Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot consist of RadioDust +1!  
Or my personal ship name for it DaddysDust. (AlastorxAngelxLucifer)  
You have been warned!
> 
> Be sure to check out the link at the end of this story!

Lucifer Mange, Charlie's father was visiting the hotel for the first time since allowing his daughter to open it. He came to check on the hotel progress but mainly check on how his daughter was doing. There was a rumor that Lucifer was going thru some 'issues' however Angel thought that was only a rumor. He would have never expected this outcome as he was pushed farther into the room.

"Well, I must say you are the loveliest creature I have seen in many years."

Angel's eyes widen as he was at a loss for words. He was on his way out for a club-hopping with Cherri but somehow he got caught by the King of Hell himself. He had managed to corner him in one of the hotel rooms, one of the EMPTY hotel rooms. "Ah, thanks?" Angel squeaked out. He wouldn't admit but he was intimidated right now but at the same time excited. This was wrong on so many levels, Angel thought.

On the bright side, he might not have to go club-hopping for a companion tonight. Bad side, this was Charlie's father. Angel knew he always jokes a lot about "daddies" but he didn't think it would come true. Not only that but this was HIS FRIEND'S FATHER! Plus this was the king of hell, he could easily wipe Angel off the face of Hell in a blink of an eye. Angel tried to laugh it off but he sucked in a gasp when he felt Lucifer get closer to him. He had efficiently pushed him into a corner of the room as Lucifer came into reaching distance.

Lucifer held up a hand toward Angel, his hand caressing his cheek as he smiled clearly enjoying Angel reaction toward him. Angel closed his eyes as he felt his face heat up. He heard Lucifer chuckle before he spoke "Don't worry sweetheart. I don't bite...much."

He knew Lucifer was close as he felt breathe on his face, Angel held his breath as he waited for the moment. However he never felt it, in fact, he felt a hand on his cheek was gone. Bravely opening his eyes before they went wide at the scene before him. Alastor stood in front of him, using his body to block him from Lucifer with his staff pointed at Lucifer.

Alastor had a rather wide smile however his eyes seem to be glaring daggers at their king while Lucifer was happily grinning the whole way.

"Why Alastor, I haven't seen you in years. I didn't know you lived here as well." Lucifer said as he used his own staff to move Alastor's. Alastor merely grinned at him as he stood straight up but didn't move from his position.

"Altho I must say it's rather rude of you to cut in like that. I must apologize." Lucifer said as he walked toward but was blocked by Alastor who responded with "I'm quite sure he could hear you from there."

"Is that so. What do you say, Angel~" Lucifer said as he tilted just enough for Angel to see him slightly from behind Alastor body. 'He knows who I am!' Angel thought to himself. Originally he thought the king thought he was a woman due to his outfit but given that he said his name just now proved he knew otherwise. Angel didn't say anything as he backed up more into the corner away from the two powerhouses stare off as he collected his thoughts.

The only thing that popped up with 'Run' and that he did. He did a semi-circle around the two males but before he can make it passed Lucifer, Alastor had grabbed one of his arms at the same time Lucifer did. He held in the slight hiss of pain as he felt yanks on his grabbed appendages from the other males not so gentle tugs.

"Angel." both men said at the same time causing Angel to cringe on the inside at the awaited horror. "Yes?" Angel squeaked out as he turned to face a wall, unwilling to give in to either of the demons as his lower arms held themselves against his body. The silence was his only answer aside from the occasional tugs from both party and frankly, Angel was starting to get paranoid.

That was before Lucifer spoke up, "Alastor I would like to recommend you to remove your arm. I have things to discuss with Angel here and I would rather you weren't lacked onto him."

"I could say the same thing to you, your highness. However, we have a prior arrangement so I would like to advise you, to not allow Angel to break promises." Alastor retorted.

Angel held in the laugh as he listened to the two men bicker over him, it wasn't for their strong grip on his arms he might have enjoyed this more. A few moments later and the two males were still going at each other like cats and dogs, and Angel was getting tired.

Bravely he asked peeking at both the males as he did. "Can I go?"

In which was responded by both men at the same time "No." as they continued to bicker.

Angel couldn't help but sigh as he thinks to himself. 'What has the world has come to.' However, he couldn't help the smile that fell on his face which caused both the males to loosen their grip. Angel instantly noticed this as he looked at both the males who were now had stop fighting but were watching him instead.

His face heated up in embarrassment as he pulled his arms out their grip and hide his face in them. He could hear Lucifer chuckle following by Alastor laughter, before Lucifer calm down enough to speak.

"Shall we, Alastor?", Angel was scared to look up as he felt hands on his shoulder. "Of course your highness," Alastor replied back before Angel knew it he was laying on his back on the ground with the two demons hovering over him. They grinned at him as he stared.

"Oh no." wasn't the only thing that escaped the demon that day.

* * *

I want a moment for everyone to see this. ^^

Below will be some very beautifully done fan artwork of this ship done by a very talented artist, Vien Khanh! Thank you so much for drawing this!

They have even more beautiful artworks like this on their fb page! A link will be below!

[Go Check Them Out!](https://t.co/K41bmFAdxM?amp=1)


End file.
